Natsuki's Dream Diary
by GoldenSun13
Summary: Have you ever had such strange dreams, you just had to tell your friends?  A series of one-shots
1. Mai Fair Lady

A/N: I've had this idea swimming round in my head for a while now and thought I'd write it down before I completely forgot. Don't worry, my other story, "Always and Forever", is still my main priority [if my parents ask, my degree comes first ;)]

Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise and all other franchises mentioned also do not belong to me. I would be rich, sitting in a tub of Nutella, constantly reading fanfiction if I did.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night in the dorm room of Tokiha, Minagi and Kuga. Both Mai and Natsuki were watching a movie waiting for Mikoto and her bodyguard, Nao ("Is this really necessary Tokiha?" "Yes Nao. Apart from being an excellent way for you two to bond, it also stops Mikoto from doing something silly") to come back from visiting Reito. The movie must have been very boring because sooner or later, Natsuki's mind seemed to drift off and begin thinking about lasts night's dream.

"You know how Midori was on about getting us to sing the theme tune to this anime she's writing about us?" Natsuki started.

Mai turned to her friend, thankful for the distraction from what could possibly be the worst movie ever recorded. "Yeah. I think we should stop allowing her to drink on Karaoke night."

"I think we should stop letting her drink, period. Anywho, my sub-conscience must have picked her drunken ramblings up and mixed them with the musicals Shizuru makes me watch, because last night –"

"Here we go..." Mai said with a smile on her face, turning her body fully now to give her full attention to Natsuki.

"I had a dream..." Ever since Natsuki began talking to Mai, a topic that began to re-surface every now and again was Natsuki's strange dreams involving the Hime and their friends. Hence Mai's unadulterated attention; she knew this was going to be a good one. "Basically, we were on this farm. Everyone was there. You were an exotic bird of some sort, I was a wolf, Shizuru was a snake and so on."

"I guess it was a zoo then... a very strange zoo."

"Yeah. So we were all there and Midori – "

"The tiger?"

"Yes, Midori the tiger," Natsuki paused to snigger, "She was getting us to sing this song."

"What was it?"

"I can't really remember. Something between Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers"

"Urgh! That is so Midori."

"I know! So there we were, over enunciating our vOwEls," Natsuki's attempt at enunciation caused them both to fall into a fit of giggles, "Suddenly, the question 'Where's Nao?' pops into my head."

"Well, if we're all the same size as our animals, you might not have been able to see her as a spider." Mai hypothesised.

"I suppose that's what my rational mind might have thought, but in my... dream addled state, she appears as..." At this point Natuski's giggles were so hard, they stopped her from continuing her sentence.

"As what Natsuki!" Said Mai, desperate for the punch line.

"A COW!"

"Ehhhh?"

"She appeared as a cow. She had brown hair with a red mane type thing, a swishy tale and a cow bell!"

"Your sub-conscience really does not like Nao!" At that, they both completely dissolved into laughter. That is how Nao and Mikoto found them as they walked through the door; laughing hard enough for tears and clutching their sides in pain.

"What the hell's up with you two?" Nao tried to ask nonchalantly, though it was quite obvious that her curiosity was piqued.

"Oh nothing Nao..." Saying her name caused Mai to start laughing all over again.

Wishing Shizuru was here so she'd have someone else, other than Mai, understand what she was about to say, Natsuki asked, "We just wanted to know how you've been doing."

"What?" Nao knew she wasn't in on a joke, and it annoyed her more than anything.

"How Nao Brown Cow?" Natsuki 'reiterated'

The vein on Nao's forehead was now visibly bulging.

Calming down from her new wave of hysteria and knowing what musical Natsuki had just quoted from, Mai stated, "I don't think she's got it!" Both she and Natsuki immediately turned into blobs of giggles as Nao stormed out of the apartment. "We probably shouldn't have teased her like that." Said Mai, through her subsiding giggles.

"I don't know about you, but I could have laughed all night."

"Enough with the not quite quotes already!"

Mikoto, completely unaware of what was going on went to the kitchen with a shrug of her shoulders, softly mumbling a tune that had gotten stuck in her head a couple of days ago when Shizuru had come round with one of her musicals. "All I want is a room somewhere... Lots of chocolates for me to eat..." The sound of a stomach rumbling was heard before, "Mai! I'm Hungry."


	2. Holy Leporiphobia Natchan!

A/N: Hey :) Just a quick Keyword section: Leporiphobia is the fear of mutant rabbits; Usagi (as I have been lead to believe) is Japanese for bunny; Neko is Japanese for Cat :)  
There will be things within this chapter that are not cannon with ether Mai Hime or the Batman franchise, but seeing as it is a dream, I think I deserve a little leeway :P

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the crap-ness of the plotbunnies...ahem

* * *

"Last night, I had the strangest dream..." Started Natsuki.

Yes. It was another Saturday night in the Kuga-Minagi-Tokiha residence.

"Oh! Do tell!" Mai whipped out a bowl of pop-corn.

"I was in this Mansion and you were there and we were talking..."

*Insert weird dream effect*

"I can't take it any more Mai!" Exclaimed Natsuki Wayne. "Ever since my mother was taken away from me by that joker, Nagi, all I've been able to think about is my revenge and how I can prevent people from feeling the way I do."

Mai Pennyworth watched as her friend and Mistress of the house paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The whole room was dark, except for the flicker of the flames and the occasional flash of lightening outside. The only sounds were Natsuki's pacing and the rhythm of the fast falling rain hitting the windows of the library. Thanks to the flickering light, the worry lines marring Mistress Wayne's face could be viewed by Mai in stark detail.

"What is your plan Ma'am?" Mai asked finally.

"You know me so well, old friend." Natsuki stopped her pacing to view Mai's profile. "I plan to fight fire with fire, so to speak."

"You mean to tell me that you are planning on going rogue Ma'am?" Mai was a tad alarmed. She knew that the death of Saeko Wayne would change Natsuki's perspective on life, but she never would have guessed that the woman standing in front of her now would resort to such extremes.

"I guess, you could put it that way Pennyworth. Personally, I see it more as fighting crime without the help, or should I say, hindrance, of the law."

Mai forehead creased as she tried to come to terms with what Natsuki was saying, "So... you're thinking of becoming a masked hero of some sort then?"

"Yes." The darker haired woman continued her pacing.

"And what would your masked persona be?" Mai asked, humouring her companion.

"I don't know; I hadn't thought of that yet." Natsuki paused, humming in thought. A flash of lightening caused her pacing to commence. "Criminals are a superstitious cowardly lot," She remarked, "So my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must be a creature of the night, black, terrible..." As if responding to her desires, a black creature hopped into the room, inspiring her to become...

_"Usagi-chan?" Tokiha Mai burst out laughing._

_"It's not my fault!" Pouted Natsuki, "Mikoto was going on and on about rabbits and her fear of them last night. Anywho..."_

Usagi-chan's rabbit hole was hidden beneath the mansion and could be accessed via a secret switch hidden on one of the many willow trees. Once her persona was created, Natsuki created and built many a gadget to aid her fight for justice. One of these gadgets happened to be the very vehicle she was currently driving around Fuka City; The Bunny-Mobile. Everything seemed to be in order until "*static* Usagi... can you hear me?" crackled the radio.

"Loud and clear Mai. What's the sitch?" Natsuki replied _["Isn't that another crime fighter's catchphrase" Tokiha Mai was quickly silenced with a glare]_

"Just North of where you are at Fuka Bank. There appears to be a break in. Looks like the bank robbers got bored of daylight robbery and hostages."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Flooring the acceleration, Usagi-chan sped off to her destination, nearly running over a tortoise in the process.

Once our brave hero reached Fuka Bank, she hopped out of her Bunny-Mobile (which is equipped with bullet proof, cotton tail) and jumped to the top of the building. From the one of the roofs many sky-lights, she could see the silhouette of a figure drilling into the banks vault. Using her rabbit teeth (detachable rectangles of diamond), Usagi-chan cut a circle out of the sky-lights glass and jumped through.

"Hold it right there Neko Woman!" Natsuki declared proudly; fists on hips and back ramrod straight.

With a flick of her tail, Neko Woman spun round, claws bared. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you where you st... Holy Moly! You're Usagi-chan!" With a hiss, Neko Woman jumped high and stuck to the ceiling with her claws.

"Yes, it is I!" Natsuki confirmed, throwing a rabbit head shaped throwing star at her opponent, causing Neko to fall and land on her feet.

"All I wanted was money for some ramen!" Cried Neko Woman as she ran away, her tail between her legs.

"Looks like another victory for justice!" With that, Natsuki hopped back into her Bunny-Mobile and drove home.

"_Mikoto was your nemesis?" Asked Tokiha Mai. "Well I guess it fits." She concluded, thinking back on when she first met her two best friends._

"_After that I woke up to grab a glass of water. When I returned to bed..."_

"Ara, if it isn't Natsuki Wayne." Declared a Kyoto voice in faux shock.

"Hello to you to Ms. Fairchild." Replied Natsuki, trying in vain to ignore the plunging V of the newcomers black dress. _Baka! Look at her eyes! _"Or can I call you Shizuru?"

"You can call me anything you want sugar." Purred Shizuru. "Excuse me, I can see Reito Al Ghul beckoning me over." Natsuki watched her saunter off, finding the sway of her hips more alluring than her cleavage.

"_Is there something you're not telling me Natsuki-chan?" Snickered Mai._

"_What! NO!" Blushed Natsuki, "It was a dream... continuing with said _dream_."_

The party hosted by Fuka's latest and greatest Metropolitans was in full swing. All the guests were wearing the newest brand names and champagne was being poured like rain from a cloud. All was going swimmingly until with a CRASH, part of the ceiling collapsed. Manic laughter could be heard through the dust and debris. "How rude of me," Said the silhouette behind the smoke, "I appear to be gate crashing. Oh well."

"Nagi." Growled Natsuki. _To the rabbit hole!_ In the space of a nano second, Natsuki rushed to her lair, changed into Usagi-chan, nearly ran over the same tortoise ("Crazy whipper snappers!" *Shakes fist*) and returned to the crashed party.

"Hold it right there... Nagi!" Fists on hips, back straight, chest out... Ears up, tail out, carrot eaten.

"If it isn't Usagi-chan!" Laughed Nagi, "Glad to know I'm not the only one who came uninvited."

"Leave now or face the consequences!" Usagi demanded.

"Bite me Bugs!" taunted Nagi. With a vein bulging on her temple, Usagi-chan lunged for the green haired joker, who jumped away in the nick of time. "What's up Doc?" He smacked Natsuki on the back of the head with a pillow, "No pancakes for you if you don't wake up!"

"Huh?" Natsuki, momenterally confused by the last comment did not see the next pillow coming. It pushed her backwards with such a force that it caused her to smash through a window and fall with a THUMP!

"And that's when I woke up."

"So that's why when you fell out of bed , you started mumbling about you're cotton tail not cushioning the fall!" Laughed Mai, her bowl of pop-corn now empty.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Natsuki stood up gingerly, rubbing her bottom. "Next time you wake me up with pillows, just make sure I'm not dreaming about your demise."

Mai only laughed harder.


	3. The Incredible Iron 'Ruka!

A/N: This was born from a comment thread on the Mai-Multiverse Facebook site. For some reason, the original chapter 3 was not working out at all, but as soon as I had this random back and forth, I just had to write a fanfic around it. I might come back and change the ending later. :) Enjoy xoxo

* * *

"Kami! You'll never believe what I dreamt about last night!" Said Natsuki, plonking down onto the sofa beside Mai.

"Hmm..." Mai hummed in thought, "I thought Nao phoned you last night and didn't let you sleep."

Natsuki gave a laugh. The previous week, Natsuki had gone out motorbike shopping with Nao as the younger girl didn't know which model or make to buy. It was all going great; every shop they went into was fascinating and with this new, shared interest, they hadn't fought once. About three shops into the trip, Nao's eyes had fallen onto a particular bike and had remained glued there no matter which side of the shop her body was currently located. After noticing this, Natsuki quietly spoke to one of the assistants asking how much the bike was, specifically in that colour (orange/red). When the assistant had added the price for colour and then deducted the student discount, Natsuki was shocked to find it exactly within Nao's budget. Grabbing Nao by the collar of her jacket, Natsuki showed her the new price; well, at least she tried to, for as soon as Nao read the number, she zipped straight to the first sales person she could see and bought one. As they were leaving the store, (Nao practically dancing out,) Natsuki commented about how funny it would be if "a bright pink scooter was delivered instead of the bike you just ordered." At the time, Nao just laughed it off, punching Natsuki in the arm. A week later, however...

Nao opened her door in excitement to find a delivery guy holding a form in his hand, which she had to sign as proof of delivery, standing in front of... a brand new, bright pink scooter. "KUGA!"  
Thinking that Natsuki had set this up, she immediately phoned the older girl demanding an explanation. Natsuki, wanting to see what was going on, hung up and walked down to the entrance of their dorm. Seeing the impossibly pink scooter, She burst out laughing. Not finding the situation at all funny and feeling completely embarrassed in front of the delivery guy, Nao bonked Natsuki right on top of her head. Not even this could stop Natsuki from howling in glee. Once the blunette had calmed down enough, she asked the delivery guy about the mix up. According to him, the model numbers of the scooter and bike that Nao had originally ordered only differed by one digit. He apologised profusely had stated that the actual order will arrive tomorrow with a discount, but by now, Nao Yuuki was out for blood.

Not content with the personal hell she had put Natsuki through all of that day, she had even phoned the older girl up several time during the night and stayed ranting about what she was going to do to her if the same thing happened again. Of course, Natsuki was so tired from that days ordeal, she ended up falling asleep still on the phone to Nao.

After hearing Natsuki's explanation, Mai replied, "I see. I hope Nao didn't have a big phone bill by the end of it."

"She must have done," Said Natsuki, "I had fallen asleep listening to her, had a dream, and woken up still listening to how she's going to disembowel me!"

After a brief fit of giggles, Mai's curiosity over what the dream was won against her curiosity over what Nao's threats were.

"I dunno what caused me to dream this really," Natsuki began, "There have been a few superhero movies coming out recently, but I haven't seen them or anything...

Natsuki was sitting in one of the many booths in a traditional American diner. Across the table from her was Nao talking on and on about how much she hated Natsuki. This was all fine; Natsuki just took the verbal abuse in her stride, preferring to concentrate solely on her mayonnaise smothered french fries. It wasn't until Nao started talking about her mother ("She smelt like elderberries!) and Shizuru ("What a #$%!") that Natsuki's eyebrow began to twitch. As the abuse began to pile higher and higher, finally something snapped. In a fit of rage, Natsuki upended the table and began to convulse, "Shut up! Don't... make... me angry!".

Completely ignoring Natsuki's advice, Nao continued with "It's that stupid condiment Mutt! You just shouldn't eat mayo unless you want to lose all your brain cells."

That was the final straw. With a "Roar!" Natsuki ripped her t-shirt in two; her skin began to ripple and flex as her muscles grew ten times their original size; her whole body turned a sickly shade of blue. "Run." Was all she could growl before she pounced at where Nao once stood.

Turning around, Natsuki found herself in what appeared to be a bedroom. She thought she was alone, until she felt someone tapping her shoulder. "Oh Natsuki! Look how blue you are! You must be freezing!" Shizuru said, ushering Natsuki towards the bed. Not bothering to lift the blankets, Shizuru forcefully pushed Natsuki into the bed. "You know, I heard an old wives tale that states: "a negi in any orifice will cure fevers and cold." I wonder what orifice they were talking about Natsuki!" She pondered out loud as a negi appeared on the bedside table. Blue Hulk Natsuki was frozen on the spot as Shizuru began to crawl up her body, negi in hand. Completely out of the blue, Haruka dressed as Iron Man crashed into the ceiling.

"Hands off her, Bubuzuke!" She cried. "All your Natsuki are belong to us!" Grabbing Shizuru by the hair, she swung her in a circle and threw her into the sky, via the Haruka shaped hole in the ceiling.

The next thing Natsuki noticed, as the scenery changed from a bedroom, to a government research facility, was Yukino "Pepper" Potts. "What are you planning on doing to her Ms. Stark?"

"I don't know Yukino." Haruka replied, "you know that whenever you call me that, all seasonable thought leaves my head." She pulled Yukino towards her for a searing kiss.

They pulled apart when air was needed, "I think you meant reasonable, Haruka-chan."

Haruka's purple eyes flashed as she slowly lowered Yukino to the ground, "I said what I meant, and meant what I said, Yu-Ki-No!"

"...and that's where I awoke, completely disgusted with myself and Nao still yelling in my...ear... OIII! What are you laughing at Tokiha!"

"Nothing," She giggled, "Just the fact that you so nearly had a dream involving Haruka and Yukino doing a bit of this and that!"


End file.
